


Dan Howell x Reader

by comfortab1ynumb



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell Imagine, Dan Howell Self Insert, Dan Howell X Reader - Freeform, F/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfortab1ynumb/pseuds/comfortab1ynumb
Summary: You are a huge fan of danisnotonfire and one fateful day you actually meet him... Do you blow your chance at an actual relationship or do you pretend to not know who he is?





	1. Chapter 1

"Well that's all for this episode, if you'd like to continue to keep track of Dil's life hit subscribe down below, check out our previous video over there, and we'll see you next time! Bye!"

The all too familiar voices of your Youtube idols Dan Howell and Phil Lester fade into the silence of your dimly lit bedroom. Your eyelids droop as you check your phone. 2 am. Not an irregular night for you, as it's summer and you're finally free from the responsibility of university. Dan and Phil have been your favorite Youtubers for years ever since your friend showed you Dan's video about inappropriate winking. That was your freshman year of high school, and you just finished your freshman year of college. You're obsessed, there's no denying. What's not to love about two dorky, attractive British boys whose embarrassing moments make you feel like slightly less of a failure? Not to mention the fact that they make you laugh when you're super sad and depressed about the train wreck that is your life.

You yawn, eyes burning, gently closing your laptop and setting it beside you on your bed. Your tired mind drifts to thoughts of Dan and Phil, and what you would do if you ever got a chance to meet them. You've been dreaming of it for years, but have never been able to go to VidCon or any other meet and greets. You started working at Victoria's Secret over the summer not only because you love the store but also to get some money to hopefully save up to finally go to one of those conventions and meet the two boys who you've been pining over for years. You drift off, head swimming with pleasant images of getting a hug from Dan and Phil, a daydream that, hopefully, would eventually come to fruition at some point in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

The unwelcome buzzing of your phone alarm causes you to jolt awake, the remnants of the pleasant dream you were having slowly slipping away from your memory as you reluctantly drift into consciousness. 7:45 am. Time to get ready for work.

Unlike dressing for everyday life, getting ready to work at Victoria's Secret is quite stress free considering their dress code involves a mostly black outfit. You don't have a hard time picking out your favorite black leggings, white v neck, and black blazer, stumbling into some black ballet flats, and hastily yet skillfully applying your makeup. You throw your hair up into a high ponytail [sorry if you have short hair], grab your purse, lock up your flat and head out onto the bustling London street.

You've enjoyed your time at Oxford University for your first year of college, but decided it made sense to get a place in London for the summer in order to work and establish some friendships. You like to try to tell yourself that it had nothing to do with the geographical location of your two favorite people, but you know deep down that it was also a slight factor. But you know how crazy and unrealistic any chance of randomly happening upon them is, and you enjoy London anyway. Your flat is slightly run down, but it has a nice kitchen, a small living room, and a nice bed and bathroom so you can't complain. Oh, and wifi of course. Essential.

A few tube stops and a Starbucks later, you arrive at the store. It hasn't opened yet, so you have to knock on the door to get Hannah, the manager, to let you in.   
"Morning," you mumble, pounding your (favorite Starbucks drink) as you walk through the large glass door.  
"Hey (y/n)! Look at least somewhat alive will you? No one's gonna want to buy a bra from a zombie," she quips teasingly.

"I'll see what I can do," you grumble.

Three hours later and you can't remember a day that had fewer customers. You've organized all of the bras on the walls, all of the sweatpants and sweatshirts, even swept the floor, all with only a few stragglers to interrupt occasionally, and even then they didn't really give you much to do, when asked saying they were, "just looking".

"Jeez I've never actually wanted someone to ask me to fit them before, but now I just want something to do," your co worker and good friend Maddy grumbles.

"Seriously," you agree. "I've done everything except the panty bar but I may as well start on that because that'll definitely take the whole rest of my shift. Maybe it'll go faster that way."

She rolls her eyes. "Have fun with that."

The panty bar is right by the door, so it's convenient to be camped there folding panties because you can also greet customers as they walk in from the street, something you've gotten pretty good at despite your total awkwardness and lack of general people skills. You open the first drawer (of about 20) and start folding and organizing the panties by color, letting your mind wander off from the monotonous work. Fold, tuck, tuck, sort. Fold, tuck, tuck, sort. Fold, tuck...I wonder what I'm gonna have for dinner tonight...tuck, sort. Fold...I'm feeling pizza. Definitely pizza. Lord knows I'm gonna need it after how today's been going...tuck, tuck... Ooh this thong is so cute, too bad you wouldn't have anyone to wear it for, loser... Fold, tuck, tuck-

-"Uh...excuse me?"

You eagerly glance up, excited to have something to do yet simultaneously confused by the very obviously male source of the voice.

Your eyes lock on to none other than Phil Lester.


	3. Chapter 3

The pure and utter shock must have shown on your face, as Phil quickly says, "Sorry, I uh...didn't mean to scare you."

"Um no it's okay," you say, mind racing. How could this be happening? Why would he be here of all places? And before you can repress it, you guiltily wonder if Dan was with him.

"It's just that we uh...don't get a lot of guys in this store for um...obvious reasons," you add with a nervous laugh. Phil returns the awkward chuckle.

"Yeah I can understand that. I was just wondering if you guys had a bathroom? My friend and I are out shopping and we can't find one anywhere," he says, gesturing towards the door.

Your heart skips a beat as you see the lanky yet slightly curvy outline of Dan Howell, standing outside awkwardly on his phone. Your mind is reeling. There were plenty of shops around, and you were pretty sure they all had bathrooms...? You push the thought out of your mind, eager to do anything to help one of your absolute favorite people on earth who just happened to be standing right in front of you. Without even thinking of asking for a selfie or anything like that, you start to explain where the bathroom is, but Phil suddenly cuts in, "Hey Dan, they have a bathroom, you're good!"

He had raised his voice a little to call out to Dan, which made a few of the scattered employees turn their heads. Dan gives him a why did you have to do that look as Phil giggles and mutters to you, "He was really shy about coming in here, he made me come in and ask." The corners of his brilliant blue green eyes crinkle as he smiles at you, then he turns to Dan, who had just reached where the two of you were standing.

"Thanks for that Phil. No really. Just announce our presence to the whole store. Really nice work," he grumbles sarcastically, glancing at the floor, just a hint of a shy smile on his lips, a slight flush to his cheeks.

You honestly wonder if you just never woke up and were still dreaming from the night before. Phil Lester and Dan Howell, standing in front of you, asking to use your store's bathroom. And the fact that Dan was shy about asking to use a bathroom in a predominantly girly shop was just so unbelievably adorable. You could just picture him begging Phil to go in and do it for him-

-"So um... Now that the entire store knows that I need to pee...could you point me to the bathroom?" Dan inquires.

For the first time he looks up, allowing you an up close view of his deep, chocolatey brown eyes. He's smiling slightly, accentuating his dimples, but you can tell that he's still pretty embarrassed as he's a bright shade of pink.

"Oh yeah of course...so sorry..." You stutter, trying to put on the air of an employee helping a customer, not a crazed fan girl doing her best not to scream and hug the two guys in front of her.

"It's just back here," you say, leading them to the back of the store.

It's one of those bathrooms that is only one room, so you realize they'll have to take turns. Your head is clearing a bit, and you start to think. This might be the only time in your life that you will ever be this close to either of them. You may never see them in person ever again. You selfishly want to make this interaction last as long as possible. If you come out and say you're a fan and ask for pictures they'll be nice about it of course, but then another thought pops into your brain. Why the hell not totally mess with them first?! And before you can stop yourself, you step in front of the bathroom door.

"Um, actually, it's kinda a store policy that you need to be a customer to use the restroom. So like...have actually bought something," you say with a shy grin. You have to stop yourself from laughing out loud at the resulting identical looks of pure shock and horror on Dan and Phil's faces.

"Uhhh..." they both stutter at the same time. You've had your fun.

"I'm totally kidding guys, go ahead. Sorry, I couldn't resist," you giggle, looking up at their faces to see their expressions go from terror to relief. Dan puts his hand over his chest.

"Whew, that would have been a tough look to explain, walking down the street with one of those hot pink bags," he laughs.

Phil chimes in, "Oh come on, I think we could have pulled it off."

You stand aside, allowing Dan to stumble into the small bathroom. You're still laughing to yourself as your turn to face Phil, who was opening his mouth to say something, when suddenly you hear static on your earpiece, then a panicked voice, "Hey (y/n), can you please hop on the cash register? Like right now? We just got a bunch of customers and it's just me over here, please come now."

Your heart sinks.

"Sorry, one sec," you apologize to Phil, "Yeah gimme a second I'll be right over," you say into the mouthpiece that hangs near your head.

"Whoa, you have an earpiece? Like the secret service? That's awesome. I would work here just to be able to do that," says Phil, adorably awestruck.

"Yeah, it's pretty great until it calls you away from messing with the two guys to ever set foot in this store," you grumble. You can't believe your time with your favorite people of all time has to be cut short like this.

"Hey it was nice to meet you, sorry for teasing you like that, it's just been really slow, this is the most fun I've had all day. I'm (y/n)," you say, extending your hand in a last ditch effort to maybe make your YouTube idols remember you.

Phil reaches out and shakes it, saying, "Oh it's no worries, we had a pretty boring day as well until that happened. It was nice meeting you (y/n), I'm Phil and that's Dan obviously. Good luck with your secret service lingerie work!"

You're trying your best not to cry or scream or both as you hurry off towards the cash register on the other end of the store. Maddy is there, and she's right, the line of customers is about seven or eight people long now. You dolefully take up your position behind the tiller next to her, and take the first girl in line. You're scanning her items but your mind is racing at a thousand miles an hour. You just met Dan and Phil. You just met Dan and Phil. You just joked around with Dan and Phil and shook Phil's hand. You made eye contact with Dan. Your stomach does butterflies. Seeing him in person was truly so different than seeing him through your computer screen. You could really notice how his dimples showed when he smiled nervously, how his cheeks got so rosy as he blushed, how tall and just generally lovely he was... But you couldn't even get a picture or a hug or anything because all these stupid people decided to show up and buy things all at once.

You didn't know it was possible to feel so happy yet so disappointed at the same time. You zone out thinking of how amazing it could have been to finally get that hug from them, get that picture, maybe even an autograph. You've rung up about six or seven customers without even really realizing it. You're staring glumly down at the counter waiting for the next person when a familiar voice jolts you back to reality.

"Hey, you uh, said I needed to buy something so...here you go," Dan says, placing a bottle of Cherry Blossom and Peach scented lotion in front of you. Now it's your turn to blush furiously.

"I was totally joking, you don't actually have to buy anything," you stammer, mentally cursing yourself because you can feel yourself getting redder by the second.

You force yourself to look up and meet his gaze, his eyes crinkled in a full fledged smile.

"I know, we were just looking around and I actually really liked this scent, plus you were really nice to let us males use the bathroom in this feminine palace," he adds with a laugh.

You nod, barely able to hear yourself say, "Yeah that's a great scent, and of course it was no problem," as you scan the lotion and wrap it in tissue paper.

"That'll be £5.50," you read off the monitor as you unfold the bag and place the lotion inside.

Dan reaches into his jeans pocket and gives you the bills and exact change, your skin tingling as his hand briefly touches yours in the exchange.

You look up at him for what you assume is the last time, trying to soak in every detail. You can't see his feet from where you're standing but you assume he's wearing the black shoes with the zips on them, you take in his black skinny jeans, his grey tshirt with a cute black sweater, his broad shoulders, his beautiful brown hair that's gone slightly curly around the edges from the summer heat...you're so intent on eternalizing this moment that you almost don't hear him say, "It was nice to meet you (y/n), hope to see you again sometime."

Your eyes are still locked on his as he flashes you one more smile, finally turning away to lope across the store to join Phil, who's waiting by the door. The last you see of the two of them is the hot pink bag at Dan's side contrasted with his jet black jeans, disappearing into the sunny London afternoon.

You're stood frozen in complete shock. You never told Dan your name. He was in the bathroom when you introduced yourself to Phil. Which means that Phil must have told him your name. Which means that Dan Howell must have asked Phil Lester what your name was. But what the hell could he have meant by "I hope to see you again sometime"?

You realize you haven't even put away the £5.50 that's still clutched in your now sweaty palm. You push the button to open the drawer and un crumple the bill, only to find a small piece of paper tucked inside.

I personally think I rock the pink bag  
Dan :D   
(xxx-xxx-xxxx)


	4. Chapter 4

(*contains blood, swearing*)  
\--------------------------------------------

For the rest of your shift, the time hardly seems to move at all. Store policy is that you're not allowed to have your phone on your person while you're working, so your phone is in a locker in the back room. Your phone, with which, in a few hours, you will be able to get in touch with Dan Howell.

You've read and reread the little slip of paper millions of times when you were supposed to be working. Your folding was unusually sub par, seeing as you were only thinking of the thousands of possible texts you could send him. Literally nothing you do makes the time go any faster, until finally, after agonizingly slow hours, you check your watch and see that it's 6:00. You're finally free.

You practically run to the back room, ripping off your headset and placing in haphazardly back on the wall.

"Wow, somebody's in a hurry. You got a date or something? That one tall guy was really cute if it's with anyone I hope it's with him," chirps Maddy as you clumsily scoop up your purse and phone from your locker.

"Dude you have no idea," you mutter, rushing out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? I'll update you if there's anything worth updating don't worry."

You look down at your phone and see a couple of notifications, but the one that catches your eye the most is that Dan Howell tweeted something at around 1:30 pm. Your heart pounds as you open it. It's a photo of his hand clutching the pink bag accompanied with the caption:

@danisnotonfire: not my usual aesthetic but hey I made it work

Holy shit. You go to like it, then stop, your thumb hovering over your screen. If you actually text him and he actually wants to see you again...he can't know that you're a crazy obsessed stalker fan girl? If he asks you your twitter or something he can't know that you follow him and have liked literally every single one of his tweets?

You've reached the escalator on the tube at this point, and realize that if you're gonna text him you should do it now before you lose service. You've got less than a minute before you're underground for a solid half hour, so you frantically put in the number from the piece of paper and type:

hey, Dan? It's (y/n), from Victoria's Secret :)

Send.

Your heart is pounding. It says delivered, but now you're completely underground, so if he does answer you won't get it until you basically get home. You find your stop, hop on the tube, and wait. You can't help checking your phone, even though you know nothing's there. You look so anxious that a lady asks you if you're alright. "I'm fine, just had a lot of caffeine," you lie. She doesn't look convinced but shakes her head and sits far away from you.

Finally, your station is announced by the automated voice and you practically jump out of your seat, dashing out of the train and running up the escalator, taking two steps at a time. You're so busy staring down at your phone that you miss a step, and as you reach the top of the escalator your foot catches, sending you flying.

A sharp pain erupts from your elbow as it makes contact with the jagged edge of the escalator step, and you try to brace yourself with your hands but your momentum is too much, and the side of your face smacks into the ground. People around you gasp, some even laughing. Your eyes start to well with tears, searing pain throbbing from all over your body as you pick yourself up and limp towards the exit. You managed to hold on to your phone, and upon a glance you realize that you have new messages. All the pain temporarily subsides as you read:

ah yes how could I forget the person who literally blackmailed me into buying their company's product-isn't that illegal?

but yeah hey, what's up?

hello?

Godammit. He probably thinks you're ignoring him or playing hard to get when in reality you're just a clumsy twat. Your hands are shaking and you can hardly see because of the tears in your eyes, but you manage to type out shakily:

sorry, not ignoring you, too busy tripping up the escalator on the tube, you can relate lol

You hit send a millisecond before you realize. You freeze mid step. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't believe I just said that. No random stranger would know that he tripped up an escalator, fuck! You realize now that you're bleeding, a lot. You need to get your elbow clean quickly. Your phone vibrates.

um wow not only are you a pro blackmailer but I guess you're a psychic too, I've literally done that how did you know

You don't think, just type:

oh really? I just meant like, everyone's done it at some point, yanno? like that's just kind of a relatable thing idk I didn't know you'd done it specifically idk sorry haha

God you're so pathetic and rambly, but you're just trying to cover for yourself and pretend like you don't know every single detail about this boy already. The adrenaline is wearing off and you're aware of the pain in your elbow and face steadily growing worse, and you limp your way to your apartment, fumbling with your keys. You stumble through the door and towards your bathroom, where, as you just moved in, there are no medical supplies to be found.

um gotcha, are you ok?

no actually, im bleeding a lot and I just moved in so my place has absolutely no medical supplies.

where do u live I'm on my way (in the least creepy way possible)

You type in your address, too shaken to add anything else. Dan Howell was on his way to your flat. Your whole body is shaking, both from pain and anticipation. You go into your freezer, grab some ice, and collapse onto the couch. You've gotten some paper towels to soak up the blood, but it's still bleeding heavily and you hope he gets there soon. Your vision starts to go a little hazy and you think that you've probably got a concussion from hitting your head. Finally a knock on your door jerks you out of your stupor.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's unlocked," you groan feebly from the couch.

Your vision is swimming slightly, but you can make out Dan tentatively opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hey, I brought some plasters and stuff-oh god..." he trails off, clearly not realizing just how badly you're hurt. He hurriedly crosses the room, kneeling next to the couch.

"Where exactly are you hurt? Here, try to sit up a little," he says anxiously, brows furrowed, as he gently guides you into a sitting position. Spikes of pain shoot through your head, making you noticeably grimace.

"I think I may have a concussion, I tripped, ripped up my elbow, then hit my head," you sputter through gritted teeth. Your vision swims even more, but the feeling of his hands gently placed on your shoulders and back sends an electric sensation through your body.

Dan reaches into a plastic bag.

"Okay, first things first: drugs. Here, these are kinda strong so you might be kinda stupid for a while but you'll feel better at least, hopefully. I'm gonna go get some water for you, where's your kitchen?"

You weakly point with your uninjured arm. He hastily stands up, and you watch as he retreats into the other room. You feel woozy, but your vision is clearing up slightly, possibly from the boost of adrenaline from his touch. You hear the opening and closing of cabinets as Dan frantically searches for a glass.

"Ok, take these," he says, crossing the room as quickly as he can without spilling the full glass of water. He watches you with concerned eyes as you swallow the pills, then reaches into the bag again, pulling out a roll of bandages and some hydrogen peroxide.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he says quickly and apologetically, seeing the look of horror on your face. "As you somehow psychically knew, I did this too, and if you don't disinfect it it'll just get infinitely worse, I'm sorry, I know it's gonna hurt so I'll try to be quick."

So much for a good first impression. First you completely embarrass him in front of his best friend and a store full of women, now you need him to play doctor for you. Not that you mind.

"It's okay, I understand, just be fast..."

* * *   
Half an hour later and after nearly fainting a few times, your elbow is wrapped in bandages, and you can feel your eyes drooping. Dan is still kneeling by the couch, and gives a sigh of relief. He turns to look at you, and your heart flutters at the expression of concern on his face.

"Okay, I think that's good. How are you feeling? (Y/N)? ...(Y/N)?"

This is the last thing you hear and see before drifting into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh....what....where...?"you mumble as your eyes flutter open, adjusting to the dark. Where the hell am I? You roll over, and to your surprise find yourself in your own bed. As you slowly wake up, the events before you passed out slowly come back into focus in your memory. Dan. Here.

You sit bolt upright, then immediately recoil as a sharp pain shoots through your skull, causing you to cry out into the darkness. Darkness? What time even is it...?

You glance over at the clock on your bedside, which reads 11:24. Shit it's late...wait...Dan...

Ignoring the pain, you slide out of bed and stumble into the living room to find him slumped over on your couch, fast asleep.

You freeze in your tracks, not wanting to wake him. He looks so peaceful...he has earbuds in, and his phone is clutched in his hand horizontally, so it's clear he was watching something and dozed off. You gaze at his chest slowly rising and falling, hypnotized by the steady rhythm until you're interrupted by another burst of pain.

"Agh! Fuck me..." you can't help but cry out, then immediately cover your mouth, but too late. Dan's eyelids flutter open as he turns his head from side to side, stretching his arms over his head then finally locking his eyes on you.

"Good to see you're actually alive," he says through a yawn and a slight smirk.

"It's almost midnight, I know you didn't mean to fall asleep but you didn't have to stay, I would have been fine honestly, you can go now, I'm okay," you say, embarrassed that you may have significantly inconvenienced him.

"Oh, in a hurry to get rid of me are we?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all, I swe-"

He waves his hand, cutting you off.

"I know that, I'm just teasing, don't worry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you didn't wake up needing anything. You're right, I dozed off by accident, your couch is just so comfy."

You sway a little where you stand, and you can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Of all the circumstances in which you had possibly fantasized about meeting Dan, this was certainly not one of them. You wish you hadn't been such a clumsy idiot and that you could have just arranged to get coffee or something like a normal person.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Dan inquires, scooting over to make room on the sofa, beckoning you over. You stumble over and take your place on the opposite end, as far from Dan as possible so as not to make it awkward. What do I even say at this point? We haven't even had a real conversation...

You sneak a glance over at Dan, who is busy typing something on his phone.

"Updating your status about how you just played doctor to some random moron who nearly killed herself on the tube?" You quip at him.

"Nah, just texting my flatmate letting him know where I am. Oh you met him actually, Phil, the guy who was with me earlier."

You have to try really hard to act like this is new information to you, as if you couldn't recite both his and Phil's biographies on the spot.

"Ah, got it. Look, Dan...I'm really sorry. You really didn't have to do this, after all, you don't even know me at all..." you trail off, then realize your mistake.

"I mean...we don't know each other at all really, I don't know. Thank you. You really didn't have to do this," you finish lamely. It's hard to read his expression.

"Hey, listen to me, it's okay. It's not like I was just gonna stand by and let you suffer through it by yourself, I've literally done this exact same thing before and it was awful, I realize that we hardly know each other but I'm glad to help, okay? Please don't feel bad."

Your eyes are swimming with tears at this point, this time not from the physical pain. This boy is just too damn sweet and caring and thoughtful, and you of all people are on the receiving end of it. You turn away to check your own phone, when suddenly it's snatched away.

"What the-"

"I looked it up, when you have a concussion you're not supposed to look at screens or be exposed to bright light, no phone for you for at least 24 hours," he says bossily, then puts your phone in his pocket.

"What, you're just gonna steal my phone then? Or are you planning on staying here for 24 hours straight? This couch is comfy but you are a bit tall for it," you retort.

"I mean, I think I could fit in your bed pretty nicely," Dan says with an exaggerated wink. After seeing your shocked expression he hastily adds, "I'm kidding, yanno. Although props to me for getting you there am I right? I'm not normally one for exercise but I'm proud of myself for not dropping you."

You blush deeply. You can't even help it. Everything is just so overwhelming. Dan physically carried you to your bed and tucked you in. He just teasingly hit on you? Is this a dream? Did you hit your head so hard that you're just hallucinating all of this? Your head spins.

"Dan, I think I need to go back to bed, I really appreciate everything that you've done, you can go now though, really. I'll be fine. This was not the type of meet up I imagined, can we just forget this happened and try again at some point?" You manage to blurt out.

"I don't know about forgetting this happened, you're pretty cute when you're asleep," he says, with less of an exaggerated tone. You didn't think it was possible to get any redder, but you somehow manage it.

"I could say the same for you, you know. I just meant like... forgetting the whole awkwardness and embarrassment of this situation and starting fresh like over coffee or something."

"Yeah that seems like a solid plan...except I'm confiscating your phone for 24 hours so..."

What the hell is he playing at?

"You're not actually gonna take my phone with you are you? It's like a part of my body, I need it," you demand, a hint of annoyance creeping into your voice. He grins slyly.

"So I guess by that logic if I take your phone it means that you'll have to come too, doesn't it?"

Oh.   
Ok.

You nod, finally understanding.

"Come on, (Y/N), it makes sense. I'm not gonna leave you alone in this state, come stay at my place for the night, I can take better care of you that way. And yes, I've already asked Phil, he's happy to help," he says, answering the question you had been opening your mouth to ask. 

You're so emotionally and physically spent at this point that all you can do is mumble "ok" and make your way towards your room to grab any stuff you'll need.

Five minutes later and you've got your bag with your comfiest sweatshirt and sweatpants, makeup, and toothbrush. Dan opens the door for you and brushes his hand on your lower back as you walk through. The taxi is already waiting by the curb, and you both hop in.


End file.
